when i met you
by chloeloves1drc
Summary: a average teenage girl goes to the x factor auditions to support her friend when she sees some one   ONE DIRECTION INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: wake up

Chloe's P.O.V

I was rudely woken up by the sound an alarm clock. I opened my eyes and realised I wasn't in my room. Then it clicked it's the X Factor auditions today and I am going to support one of my best friends for her audition.

I look next to me to wake Amy up but she was gone. I walked into her room and she was there blow drying her hair.

"Amy babe is the shower free"

"Oh hey Chloe yeah sure" she sounded so scared and frightened

I got down to business and had a shower

I plodded along the landing into Amy's granddads room where I left my bag and got out my clothes.

.com/shop/womens/trousers/belted-chinos_230238817

.com/shop/womens/tops/voi-hooded-scoop-hem-top_234757914

.com/womens/classics/navy-canvas-classics-shoes

**SORRY IT'S SHORT **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Amy's P.O.V

I woke up 10 minutes early and decided to get a shower. I saw Chloe Soundly asleep on the sofa next to me. I debated to whether or not to wake her but I decide against it. I set my alarm ten minutes later so that Chloe would hear it and wake up in time.

I got up and went into the nice relaxing shower to calm my nerves for later on today.

Well you see today's the day I audition for the x factor and Chloe is coming to support me because well she was my best friend but also was the one who filled my form out for me as I was a chicken and couldn't. You see me and Chloe have been good mates since yr 8 and we are now in yr 11 and just finished school. I can read right through her and know everything about her. You see the thing about Chloe is she can foul a lot of people but she never fools me

I heard my alarm go off down stairs and I waited for a couple of minutes to her a groan to know Chloe was up and she is not a morning person. Once I heard it I decided to blow dry my hair.

Not long after Chloe wondered into the room and politely asked

"Amy babe is the shower free"

"Oh hey Chloe yeah sure" I replied trying not to sound scared or anything and by the look on Chloe's face I hadn't fooled her. DARN.

I shuffled to my wardrobe and pick out my outfit for the audition.

.com/Online/women/t-shirts-vests-sweats/vests/white-london-print-tank-top-618086

.com/Online/women/jeans/skinny-jeans/deep-black-skinny-jeans-607212

./converse/womens-brown-converse-all-star-x-hi-shearling/1922386050

**Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Car Journey

Chloe P.O.V

I was sitting the back of Amy's Granddads car on the way to the arena in Manchester for Amy's Audition. I stared out the window and all I saw was black from the dark sky. I thought to myself urgh I'm going get Amy back for this.

To: Amy

_**Its lucky that I love ya or you would be dead by now ;) **_

I didn't really care she was sat next to me but if I spoke I knew that I would sound like a man

From: Amy

_**Hahahaha I love ya too ;) it's a good thing coz I probs gonna die by the end of my audition**_

Awww bless her she is Soo nervous

To: Amy

_**Babe there's nothing to be nervous about your amazing and if silly Simon Cowell can't see that then he has his pants to high up ;) **_

From: Amy

_**Hahaha cheers Chloe can always count on you**_

Then the words Amy's been dreading all came from her Granddads mouth

"WERE HERE" he shouted making me and Amy jump out of our skins

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Car Journey Amy's P.O.V

I was sat in my granddads car with Chloe and my Granddad (of course) listening to my IPod of the song I was going to sing (For the First Time by The Script) while thinking Chloe's going to kill me after this because she had to get up so early.

You see I can read Chloe like a book and well let's just say she's a Moring person and hates speaking when she just got up because she sounds like a man and it's so funny.

Just then I got a text

From: Chloe

_**It's lucky that I love ya or you would be dead by now ;) **_

I'm positive Chloe can read my mind or is it that I can read her like a book?

To: Chloe

_**Hahahaha I love ya too ;) it's a good thing coz I probs going to die by the end of my audition**_

I looked up and look at her and she was smiling weakly at me because she knows how nervous I am

From: Chloe

_**Babe there's nothing to be nervous about your amazing and if silly Simon Cowell can't see that then he has his pants to high up ;) **_

To: Chloe

_**Hahaha cheers Chloe can always count on you**_

The words that I wish could have waited a little longer came from my granddads mouth

"WERE HERE"

**Sorry I'm kind of new at this so ye hope you liked it **

**Byeee**


End file.
